From Time To Time
by Shizuku Tonderui
Summary: A long to be fic of what happens when a mysterious man arrives at the Hinata Inn
1. Chapter One: When Darkness Falls

Disclaimer, I do not own the characters of Love Hina. I am only using the names and characters and personalities. Shizuku Tonderui is of my own mind and creation and cannot be used without my consent.  
  
When Darkness Falls. Haruka  
  
The night had slowly worn on at the Hinata Inn, Naru and Shinobu were talking idly, as per usual they couldn't sleep. A man, dressed in black stood not far from the Hinata Inn. "Naru, Shinobu, Mitsune, Kaolla, Motoko and Keitaro.These are some of the new ones then." He murmured to himself. He stood about 6'8 and had dark black hair. His eyes were black, cold and unblinking. His skin was a very pale ebony white color and his face was gaunt. He was smirking as he saw lights in some of the rooms. "I think I will come back tomorrow then." He declared to himself. He wandered off into the night. The next morning Kaolla was trying to make her supposed world famous pancakes. Keitaro was reading the morning newspaper while Shinobu was studying. Motoko was in the next room practicing her sword styles. Naru was helping Kaolla and Haruka was babbling on about the days when the Inn first opened. "There was one man who actually stayed here, he was a special privilege you know, and He was a nice person, though he never said much. He helped around with the Inn and even cooked meals for the guests." Haruka said. She sighed, "I still wonder what happened after he left, He seemed like one of the trouble maker types, though, I hate to admit I had a bit of a crush on him." Haruka stated while blushing at the thought of him. "What was his name Haruka?" Shinobu asked her. "Oh.I can't say I remember.it was a long time ago.it meant Silent Wings, so that would make it.Shizuku Tonderui wouldn't it?" She replied thoughtfully. "Yeah, something like that, what a strange name though don't you think?" Keitaro asked. Mitsune nodded and waved as Motoko walked in. "He was probably loud and a pervert like Keitaro I bet." Motoko said sheathing her katana. "Actually no, it seemed that he could walk over dead leaves and dry twigs without making a sound, and he was very polite and never would have looked at anyone naked with asking them." Haruka replied. "Yeah right, he probably would sneak up and watch you undress." Motoko laughed. "I don't really feel like talking about this anymore." Haruka stated sadly. She stood up and quietly left the room. "That was odd." Naru said. "And strange too" Mitsune added. Haruka had fled to her room but when she passed by the door someone knocked on it. She jumped "Who is it." She asked. "A friend." A dark deep voice replied. She curiously opened the door. "Sorry sir, this is a women's spa and Inn, the mans is on the other side there." She said helpfully. "Come now Haruka, not even an old friend can stay here?" The man said lowering his hood. She peered at him curiously "I'm sorry sir, do I know you?" she asked him, her memory drawing a blank at his face. "Haruka, after all these years you have forgotten me? After I had helped out with the Inn?" He replied incredulously. Her jaw dropped and she stared at him. "Shizuku? Is that you?" She asked. He nodded and smiled. "Shizuku!" She cried out, like it was a dream. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled. "What was that for?" He smirked. "For helping us and for being such a nice guy to me." She replied. She took a step back and glared at him and then slapped him. He didn't even flinch or move. "And that was for.?" He started. "That was for leaving without a word of goodbye." She replied angrily. "The note, you did fine the note right?" He asked her, confusion in his eyes. "I found it and burned it." She replied quietly. "I see, am I allowed in or shall we stay out here all day?" Shizuku asked her. Haruka nodded and let him in. "You can meet the new people that have come here." She declared, dragging him into the kitchen. "Everyone, I couldn't believe it, but this is Shizuku Tonderui." She announced. "Shizuku, this is Shinobu, Mitsune, Keitaro, Naru, Motoko and Kaolla." Haruka said as she pointed to everyone. They all waved at him and smiled. "Greetings, I am Shizuku Tonderui." Shizuku said with a bow. Shinobu giggled when she saw him bow. "Do you find something amusing about me Miss?" Shizuku asked her politely. "No no, it's just that well.no one ever bows anymore, and your speech is well refined and dignified." She replied quickly. "Alas yes it be that way. I have come upon myself for so long that my speech is muddled and cryptic." He replied smirking. Haruka forced Shizuku to sit down and she sat beside him grinning. "So Shizuku, what happened while you were away?" Mitsune asked Shizuku. Shizuku shrugged and closed his eyes. "That is too delicate of a subject to say to so many so young an innocent, my tale would simply burden them and strike fear into their tender hearts." He replied carefully. Everyone fell silent and then Shinobu spoke up "No story is that scary that it would harm us so much". Shizuku sighed and stood up. Mitsune urged him to sit down but he went over to the windows and door to check if anyone was there. Shizuku then turned and sat down in front of them. "What I am about to tell you shall never leave this room. No one can speak of it again; try not to even think about it at all." He warned in a quiet voice. Everyone looked at him strangely but nodded. "All right, this is how my life ended, and started." He began cryptically. "After I left the Inn I traveled all around, Russia, Germany, France, Transylvania, Romania, and lastly Japan." He explained slowly. "Now, in Romania I decided to settle down and study there, I came upon a man who professed dark things, horrible and evil things." Shizuku said darkly. They all stared at him like he had gone insane, or was some sort of monster. "This man had.been altered in his life by mysterious forces. He had become an epitome of something. A vampire in his own free will." Shizuku told them. "He took me under his wing to study, but I foolishly didn't know what he had become, and one stormy night he killed me. Dead outright with a single strike." Shizuku mourned slightly for himself and his soul. "He turned me into a vampire as his own, and then I left, with new powers. Great powers, but terrible and horrid, for example I can meld into the shadows, create things with the shadows; I have increased abilities like sight, hearing, smell and touch. I can do more acrobatic moves then anyone alive." Shizuku said quietly. They all were silent then Mitsune laughed. "Great one Shizuku, that sounded real original." She said as she smiled. He stood up and shook his head. "I drink blood to survive, I am not joking." Shizuku said sadly. She stared at him. "Oh yeah? Then prove it." Motoko declared. Shizuku opened his mouth and pointed to his long pointed teeth. He went over to the shadows and walked into them and reappeared behind Motoko. "Does that answer enough for you?" He asked her. She gasped and jumped up with her katana in hand. She slashed at him. He smirked and then quicker then the eye could follow he had her pinned to the ground, her arm behind her back and his fangs bared, ready to bite her neck. "Shizuku!" Haruka screamed as she stood up. He stopped, like he was coming to his senses. "I.I am really sorry.I should go now.this isn't a good thing.not at all." He whispered in a scared tone. Shizuku stood up and helped her Motoko up quickly and then opened a door and left quietly. "Haruka, never invite him back. I don't know if that's possible, but you never let him back here again." Motoko stated. "That.that freak might have killed me." She said angrily. "That freak was my best friend!" Haruka screamed. Haruka grabbed her coat and then left. "Where did he go.oh Mount Fuji.his favorite place."? She murmured. For hours Haruka climbed carefully up the mountain. When she had reached the top of the summit she looked around for him. "How did you know I would be here."? Shizuku asked her. Haruka smiled and sat down beside him. "This was your favorite place when you were at the Inn.So I thought to come here." She replied. "Please Haruka, Go away now, I am a monster now, our love is gone." He said solemnly. She put his arm around him and kissed his lips lightly. "Only what you think Shizuku, I have to admit I think that its not gone, just lay dormant in you." She stated softly. Shizuku looked at her and smiled sadly. "It might be there, but I can't bring it back Haruka, I just can't, I would end up killing you, find a nice guy or something, just anyone but me." He pleaded sadly. She sighed and stood up. "Goodbye then Shizuku. Don't think too much about what might or could have been." She said sadly and then started to walk down the mountain. 


	2. Chapter Two: When The Sun Lights Our Sou...

Chapter Two: When The Sun Lights Our Souls.  
  
Shinobu, Naru, Kaolla and Motoko were relaxing in hot springs at the inn, talking about the last weeks occurrence of the strange and mysterious Shizuku. "Poor Haruka, she doesn't seem the same." Kaolla yelled out. "Hush Kaolla, we should try to think of what we can do." Naru said quietly. "Nothing. We shouldn't get involved in her love life." Motoko replied bitterly. "Your just angry cause you scare off all the guys you think are cute!" Kaolla mocked. Motoko angrily stood up, revealing quite a lot to some fortunate passers. "You be quite about that! I can get any man I want!" Motoko angrily replied. "Now you can, I think half the guys from your school have seen you just now." Naru speculated. Motoko was blushing furiously as she sat down again covering herself quickly. Kaolla giggled madly as she pointed and mocked Motoko. "Kaolla, hush now. Naru urged quietly. They could here some knocking at the door. "Kaolla go answer the door." Motoko told her. Kaolla shook her head "Nu uh! You answer it!" Kaolla argued. "Kaolla, just go answer the door will you?" Naru asked her nicely. "Ok fine! But you two owe me something! Like some candy!" Kaolla demanded as she stood up and walked to the door. "Did she grab a towel?" Motoko asked Naru. "No. That girl is going to get arrested one day." Naru replied. Kaolla walked to the door dripping water. "Who is it!" She asked. "Shizuku." A voice said. Kaolla opened the door and Shizuku looked at her, his eyebrow arched "You think you should have a towel on or something?" He asked her. "I'm going right back in the hot springs so why bother?" She replied. "Touché, answering a question with an answer that says the question." Shizuku stated. "Thanks! Come in, Haruka will be down soon or something." Kaolla said before walking off. "Who was it Kaolla?" Naru asked her as Kaolla sat down. "It was Shizuku." Kaolla replied. "That pervert! He probably came on purpose to-" Motoko started. "Do you have something against all men or something? I mean Motoko really, he seems like a nice guy, except the whole vampire evil kill you thing. But still, you should try to hang around him, he might teach you something." Mitsune cut in. "Or kill me." Motoko added bitterly. Shizuku waited for Haruka in the living room. He sat down and closed his eyes to meditate. "Shizuku? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Haruka asked as she walked in. "Waiting for you." He replied quietly, opening his eyes. "Shizuku, I said not to. You can't love again so I will move on." She said as she watched him. He nodded "I thought a lot though, of what could have happened with us. I wanted to see what happens. That would be nice wouldn't it?" Shizuku asked her. Haruka sighed happily "I was wondering when you were going to say this Shizuku. Alright then, lets see what happens." She replied. He smirked and gently pinned her to the wall. "Sounds like a plan to me then." He said before kissing her deeply. She grinned and returned his kiss wrapping her arms around him. "You always were persuasive Shizuku." Haruka said happily. "Of course. Heh" Shizuku replied, his hands slipping down to Haruka's pants. At that moment Shinobu stumbled in, crying madly, her face was red, her clothes were ripped, she reeked of something. "Shinobu! Is that you? What happened to you!" Haruka said running to Shinobu. "I know. I can see it. It's easy to understand." Shizuku answered for her. Haruka looked at Shizuku strangely. "Rape. By a boy, high school age I would guess, probably with the post exams to get to Tokyo U and the constant stress of still being a virgin he decided to rape a girl. Shinobu just happened to be there first. Am I right Shinobu? Just nod your head." Shizuku said like he had been they're watching. Shinobu cried louder and nodded sadly, tears streaming down her face. "It.makes sense now.Motoko!!!!" He yelled out. Not knowing what had happened Motoko walked in growling. "What do you want." She snarled at him. "I figured it out. That's why you despise men. You were almost raped weren't you?" He asked her quietly. "What? How did you." Motoko started but then stopped, tears welling up in her eyes. "Your friend Shinobu just got raped. I think you would like to help me catch the little bastard who did this would you not?" Shizuku asked her. 


End file.
